hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Miley Stewart.
Miley Ray Stewart, born on November 23, 1993 (age 13-19) a fictional character from the former Disney series Hannah Montana, portrayed by Miley Cyrus. A farm girl from Tennessee who moved to Malibu, California to live her dream, Miley has a secret identity, Hannah Montana, who helps Miley accomplish being a sensational pop star while still having a normal life, although sometimes she wishes she could be one alter ego all the time. Character Development The character's name first started out as Zoe Stewart, then it changed to Chloe. When Cyrus got the part, the official name became Miley Ray Stewart. Her alter ego name choices were Hannah Montana, Ana Cabana, Samantha York, and Alexis Texas. Background Miley was born in Nashville, Tennessee on November 23, 1992. She lived with her brother, Jackson Stewart, her father (former country musician and Hannah's manager), Robby Ray Stewart, and her mother, Susan Stewart, who has been dead prior to the show due to unknown reasons. On December 25, 2000, Miley got a guitar for Christmas, shown in the episode "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak". As a farm girl, she has a large number of pets, such as her horse Blue Jeans, and a pet pig named Luann, to name a few, but most of her animals and family are away in Nashville. She won the 1999 County Fair Pie Eating Contest for eating five rasberry pies in ten minutes. She then threw up on the govenor and always hated raberries after that. Miley and her father and her brother moved to Los Angeles, California after her mom died, in about fifth grade and attended Seaview Elementary, Middle, and High School, and they bought a Malibu beach house. She moved to live her dream, which is to be a pop star, although she is only famous while being Hannah Montana, her alter ego. She created her so that she can live her dream while being a normal teenager at the same time, while going to public school. She also created Hannah so that people won't like her just for being famous, and so that when she walks out on the streets, she won't get mobbed by fans or paparazzi. In "I'll Always Remember You", she reveals her secret to the world for several reasons. The most important reason was so that she could get accepted at Sanford University to go with Lilly, which she didn't because she had a lack of extracurricular activity. Her secret causes a bunch of chaos in the show. Although she is a pop superstar, she will always be a "country girl at heart". In "Miley Says Goodbye?" she has a dream about her horse, Blue Jeans that convinces her to move back to Tennessee. Instead, heartbroken to leave her friends and life in California, her father buys a big house, close to their old home in Malibu, where they have a ranch to keep Blue Jeans in. This house is a mixture of her life in Los Angeles and her life in Nashville, which the beach and a ranch. This house is more advanced, with an all new secret Hannah Montana closet, like the one she had in their old home. Lilly has lived with Miley's family since Season 3, when her mother got a job in Atlanta, and she stayed with them for the rest of the show, so that she wouldn't have to move to Atlanta or live with her father, who lives an hour away. Personality Miley is witty, stylish, compassionate, hyper, and sometimes negative when she gets stuck. She is more into music than sports, except cheerleading and horseback riding. She is considered a girly-girl, sourthern belle or shopaholic, and has a very determined, autacious attitude. Miley often lies or goes through over-the-top scandals to get what she wants or make someone she loves happy, even when they tell her not t o. However, in the end she often makes the right decisions. Some examples include the episodes "Would I Lie To You, Lilly?" and "I Want You To Want Me...To Go To Florida". In order to keep her Hannah secret, Miley is forced to lie sometimes and even let loved ones down. Sometimes the secret causes stress and drama, and is forced to tell her secret to some people like Lilly or ex-boyfriend Jake. She doesn't like being embarrassed or disliked, especially with people she likes. For example, in "Ready, Set, Don't Drive", she tries getting her license, just so she can go to a cool party. Even though Miley often picks on her brother Jackson, she loves him and even admits it in some episodes. Some of her celebrity crushes are Jesse McCartney and the Jonas Brothers. Miley loves cheese and her most over-used pick up line is, "Do you like cheese? I like cheese, will you go out with me?" Relationships 'Family' Miley has a several amount of family, but the only members that live near her in California are her, her father Robby Ray, and her brother Jackson. The rest live in Tennessee, where Miley spent for the first eleven years of her life. Her family is very southern. Miley's mother died when she was ten and she misses her very much. At the beginning of the show, she wouldn't even let her father date. Even though they are loving to each other, they do have their fights like in Ready, Set, Don't Drive, where she says "I hate you" to him for the only time in the series. Robby is very good at discipline towards his kids, like giving Jackson the silent treatment when he doesn't do his chores and ignoring Miley like he doesn't matter when she lied to him about her boyfriend. He is not good with relationships, in He Could Be the One when Miley told him she was having boy trouble, acting awkward. Miley and her dad and brother joke around and tease each other all the time, and they try to act funny at the hard moments. Like every sibling relationship, Miley and Jackson fight a lot, but they do love each other, which is sometimes said in episodes. They get so fed up with each other at one point when they had to share a bathroom that Robby made them dress up in macho outfits and fight. However they do nice things for each other and get along a lot. Everyone makes up at the end of the episodes, covering the sweet moments in family. *Robby Ray Stewart - Miley's father *Jackson Rod Stewart - Miley's older brother *Susan Stewart - Miley's deceased mother *Earl Stewart - Paternal Uncle *Bobby Stewart - Paternal Uncle *Pearl - Paternal Aunt *Clara - Great Aunt *Luann - Evil Paternal Twin Cousin *Shaggy - Cousin *Scooby - Cousin *Derek - Maternal Cousin *Mamaw - Paternal Grandmother *Ruby - Maternal Grandmother *Grandpa - Maternal *"Bubba" - Paternal Grandfather *Aunt Dolly - Godmother *Blue Jeans - Pet Horse, he stayed on the Nashville farm while Miley lived in LA. He was also featured on "Hannah Montana: The Movie" and even started living with Miley in Season 4. *Luann - Pet Pig from Tennessee, whom she named after her cousin because she snorted like a pig when she laughed. *Sydney(Miley's enemy-cousin) NOTE: Miley probably has a lot more family members, but these are just the one's mentioned/revealed on the show. Friends It is shown that Miley doesn't really have a lot of friends except for Lilly and Oliver, although she seems to know and talk to a lot of people. She does also have a lot of friends as Hannah. Lilly and Oliver have been friends since pre-k, which means that they always lived in Los Angeles. Even though they may have their fights, they will always be there for each other, and always have been since they were little. *Miley-Lilly Friendship - Miley's BFF whom are always joined at the hip, they met when she moved to California and they have always been there for each other. They even attend Stanford University together. *Oliver Oken - Miley's silver friend, and Lilly's boyfriend. He becomes a famous singer in Season 3, inspired by Miley. *Roxy - Hannah's bodygaurd, and one of the only people who knew her secret before she told the world. She even helped pick out the Hannah Montana wig. She didn't show in seasons 3 or 4, but we can assume they still remained in touch. Hannah Montana See: Hannah Montana (Performer) Relationships/Crushes *Johnny Collins - Miley had a crush on him in the pilot episode, but they never actually get together, except in "We're All On This Date Together", he goes on a date with Hannah over an auction. *Josh - A ninth grader who Miley is attracted to in "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't". Josh also likes Miley, but he says he doesn't like Hannah Montana. He decides to give her a chance by taking Miley to her concert, but he leaves in the middle because he was sick of Miley disappearing to perform as Hannah. *Willis - An 11 3/4 year old Miley meets in "People Who Use People". Miley uses him is to make Jake jealous. Miley believes that he is a senior, which is what he tells her earlier in the episode. At the bowling alley, Miley finds out the truth and "breaks up" with him. *Jake Ryan - Miley and Jake had an on and off again relationship throughout the entire show. He first appeared in "New Kid In School" as a famous movie star. He had a crush on Miley, who later make each other jealous, but after they get together, Jake reveals he is filming a movie in Romania, and leaves. In "Achey Jakey Heart" he returns and tries multiple ways to win back Miley's heart. They eventually start dating again, but they break up when they agree they can't have a normal relationship. In "He Could Be The One" they secretly resume going out, but loved ones find out, disappointed. In "It's The End Of The Jake As We Know It" Miley breaks up with him for good when Jake was caught cheating on her. *Trey - Miley and Trey meet in "The Test Of My Love". They go out on a date with his rich parents, but Miley hates how they make fun of her for being a "hillbilly". Trey sticks up for her, and they kiss while talking in private. They eventually break up, even though it is not shown in the series. *Travis Brody - Travis and Miley were childhood friends when she was living in Tennessee. He is shown in "Hannah Montana: The Movie" when Miley stays there for two weeks. Miley tells him she knows Hannah Montana and tries to impress him, but he later finds out her secret while they are on a date and gets upset at her for lying. In the end of the movie, they make up and kiss. Even though it is not mentioned in the show, they break up because they couldn't manage a long distance relationship when Miley went back to California. *Connor - A friend of Oliver's whom Miley meets at the mall in "Killing Me Softly With His Height". She likes him, but she doesn't like that he is short. After a date at the carnival, he tries to kiss her, but she doesn't want to and Connor realizes she doesn't like him because of his height. Miley realizes that she made a mistake and goes to his job at the mall and apologizes. He decides to give her another chance, although it is not revealed in the show if they went out or not. * Jesse - Miley's current boyfriend, who is the guitarist in Hannah's band. At first, Jesse just knows Hannah and feels attracted to her and so does Miley, but she later picks Jake over him. In "Been Here All Along", after her and Jake have broken up, Miley spots him at the pier (pic shown at the right), but Jesse does not know her, as of just knowing Hannah. They set up a date and develop a relationship, and Miley even tells him she's Hannah Montana, but he already knows. The secret causes chaos because he is spotted with both alter egos. This is one of the reasons why Miley decided to tell the world her secret. Photoshoots 119203_D_0005.jpg 119203_D_0260.jpg 119203_D_0837.jpg 119203_D_1276.jpg -cyrus-5466959-1280-1024.jpg e-hannah-montana-33172556-1124-1500.jpg hannah_montana_the_movie57.jpg Hannah+Montana+hannahmontananewlook.jpg Image.jpg son-4-hannah-montana-24547936-525-650.jpg us-8703177-787-1048.jpg t-Set-1-miley-cyrus-8703157-787-1048.jpg t-High-Qua14895622-1872-2500.jpg Wherever I go.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 6.59.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-11 at 2.02.46 AM.png Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Stewart family